Cercanos
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: En la guerra había que hacer sacrificios. Podía entenderlo. Podía haber decidido no abrirse a su madre, que bastara con los recuerdos del pasado que vislumbraba, pero no quería eso. Había soñado con encontrarla, con conocerla durante años. No podía permitir que el rencor le arruinara tal oportunidad. Keith Family Week Day 5: Canon/Alternate


¡Buenas! Lady una vez más, para la Keith Family Week Day 5 Canon/Alternate. Me gusta mezclar prompts así que...

Para estos oneshots le había dado lugar a los paladines, la Espada de Marmora y al papá de Keith. Hoy es el día en que honro a la mujer que podría noquearme y le daría las gracias, Krolia.

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

 ** _Cercanos_**

Keith sabía que estaba siendo rencoroso. Tenía que sobrepasar sus prejuicios personales para que la misión saliera como se esperara, además de que no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría con Krolia en la ballena. Ella había dicho que podían estar incluso años hasta salir del abismo cuántico.

Descubrieron al poco tiempo que las radiaciones también les mostraba ilusiones de realidades alternas, además del pasado y el futuro, por eso era algo complicado poder saber qué futuro experimentarían con exactitud.

No quería mantener rencores, pero tenía tantas preguntas para hacerle. Porque se había ido. Porque nunca había contactado con él. Porque incluso estando en la Espada de Marmora nunca había dejado que Kolivan le dijera la verdad.

Fue unas noches después que vio el recuerdo de cómo conoció a su padre y terminaron teniéndolo. Cuando vio el recuerdo en que tuvo que dejarlo, podía incluso percibir su dolor. Le recordó a la vez en Naxzela, esa vez que él había estado dispuesto a sacrificarse a sí mismo si eso implicaba que sus compañeros estarían a salvo.

También vio una realidad alterna, una realidad en la que Krolia se quedaba en la Tierra con ellos. Esa realidad no había terminado bien. Los Galra invadieron la Tierra y tomaron al león azul.

Ellos no sobrevivieron.

Otra vez, su padre moría en una explosión y su madre lo llevaba con él. En esa realidad alterna, terminaba en la Espada de Marmora. Kolivan, Antok, Ulaz y Thace cuidaban de él junto a su madre.

Sus muertes habían sido un golpe duro.

En la guerra había que hacer sacrificios. Podía entenderlo. Podía haber decidido no abrirse a su madre, que bastara con los recuerdos del pasado que vislumbraba, pero no quería eso. Había soñado con encontrarla, con conocerla durante años.

No podía permitir que el rencor le arruinara tal oportunidad.

Comenzó con preguntas simples. Qué le había gustado de lo poco que había visto de la Tierra. Si había aprendido algo del idioma. Si le gustaba la comida de su padre. De a poco las conversaciones fluían cada vez más y más.

Encontrar a un lobo y cuidar de él ayudó, claro.

―Es como un perro, creo. Más bien un lobo.

―Un... ¿Que?

―Ah, es un animal de la Tierra. Es un animal doméstico.

―Ah, ya veo. Tu padre traía uno a veces. Creía que todos eran blancos y negros, y más grandes.

―Ah, no. Esos son dálmatas. Papá lo tenía porque era un perro bombero. Es una raza especial. Hay varios tipos de perros…

-o-

―Mira, Keith. Esto se parecen a unas frutas que crecían en el planeta de nacimiento de los Galra. Yo no las conocí, claro, pero lo he leído en muchos libros. Eran ricas en proteínas para nosotros. Toma, pruébala. Es dulce. Se parecen a las... ¿Manzas? De la Tierra.

― ¿Manzanas?

―Sí, esas. Son ricas.

-o-

Krolia también le contó muchas cosas sobre ella. Vio como pertenecía al Imperio por su mayoría de rasgos Galra, aun si sabían que ella era una mestiza también. Había ganado respeto por sus cualidades con sus armas. Guardaba un terrible rencor al Imperio por haberle arrebatado a su familia, pero trabajaba con ellos por la información que podía tomar.

Cuando conoció a Kolivan aún era una adolescente, joven adulta como mucho. Disfrutaba de comportarse como una mocosa con Kolivan, podía sentirlo. Ella era el tipo de guerrera que no quería dejar a nadie detrás, y era confiable al pelear. Era sarcástica y un poco cabeza dura.

No podía negar la sangre incluso si quisiera.

Le contó muchas cosas sobre los paladines. Sobre cómo Shiro cuidó de él. Sobre cómo Hunk había hecho su misión personal que Keith probara alternativas deliciosas por su intolerancia a la lactosa. Cómo Pidge era aquella con la que podía ser sarcástico sin problemas. Cómo Lance era su cable a Tierra, y como lo relajaba escucharlo hablar de su familia. Sobre cómo se pateaban mutuamente los traseros con Allura en los entrenamientos, y como Coran siempre estaba dispuesto a escucharlo y a hablar hasta llenar los huecos de su mente en los que las pesadillas se alojaban. Había muchos momentos que habían sido divertidos, momentos tristes, momentos donde cuidaron la espalda del otro.

Cada día que pasaba se sentía más relajante. Quería que Krolia y él tuvieran esa misma relación tan cercana algún día.

-o—

―Te amo, Keith.

―Yo también te amo, mamá.

* * *

Ah~ Adoro las posibilidades de lo que pudo haber ocurrido en el abismo. Simplemente tenían que hablar, podían entenderse vislumbrando el futuro y los recuerdos del pasado, pero bueno... Me parece una pena que no nos hayan mostrado una conversación seria sobre esto. En fin.

¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¿Merezco un review? ¿No?

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
